A Friend From the Past
by Arisu
Summary: Serena in an orphanage? Alone? Not for long......
1. A Friend From the Past Part 1

A Friend From the Past  
By: Alys  
E-Mail: mazzei@isoc.net, Tiamat135@hotmail.com   
Rating: G-PG  
Part: 1  
  
*Serena*  
  
"Well Serena, this is your new home. For now at   
least. Hopefully soon we will be able to find some family of   
yours that can take you in. You were really lucky to survive   
that crash."  
  
"Yes, I know," said 15-year-old Serena to the man   
who had dropped her off at the orphanage. As she looked at   
her new home she felt anything but lucky. The building   
looked dark and cold to her, not at all like a welcoming   
place. But as she told herself earlier she would not   
complain. She had no right. After all she now had no one or   
anything to compare the orphanage, so it was not like she   
was used to anything better. At least from what she knew.   
  
"Come on lets go. We need to check in and get you   
settled."   
  
With that Serena's escort started walking towards   
the front door. Serena grabbed her one and only suitcase and   
jogged to catch up with him. When they reached the front   
door the man knocked twice and then waited for the door to   
open. After a few minutes a lady in her later 30's opened   
the door with a smile.   
  
"Welcome. My name is Miss. Dahl. You must be Serena.   
Please come in. I will take her from here. Thank you for   
bringing her here Mr. Titan."  
  
"It was no problem. Now Serena I hope to see you   
soon with some good news for you."  
  
With that Serena watched Mr. Titan walk back down   
the walk to his car.   
  
"Well let's take you to your room. Come on. This   
way."  
  
Miss. Dahl led Serena down the hall and up a few   
flights of stairs. Finally after what seemed like forever   
  
the Serena Miss Dahl stopped in front of a room.   
  
"We have fifty rooms in this orphanage. This house   
was once a huge manor house to a very rich family hundreds   
of years ago. The last living relative sold it to our  
  
organization about thirty years ago. Almost all the rooms   
  
are filled, but we hope one day that they will be empty   
  
because all children will have good homes. I am second in   
  
charge here. I manage stuff like the budget, and other   
important files. I am also in charge of the library. Now   
lets get you unpacked shall we?"   
  
Serena decided right away she liked Miss. Dahl. She   
  
seemed to be very nice, and understanding. Once the door was   
opened, Serena walked in and gasped. The room was pretty   
big. It was just an empty room, but it has a dresser, a bed   
and an old desk in it. Serena could tell that there was   
probably more because there was defiantly the room for it   
but it was most likely sold or moved somewhere else. The   
walls were painted a soft blue, and it had a stormy blue rug   
in the center. There was one window in the room the faced   
the back of the house. Bellow she could tell that the front   
of the manor was probably the least cared for even though   
that didn't make much sense to her. In the back there was a   
nice sized yard, and a beautiful flower garden filled with   
all sorts of flowers. She would also have a perfect view of   
the sunset.  
  
"Are all the rooms as nice as this? I can't believe   
that an orphanage was such a nice place."  
  
"Well not all the rooms are this big. A lot of them   
are smaller. But this was the only one we had ready for you.   
Feel free to hang up anything you want. If you need anything   
don't hesitate to ask ok?"   
  
"Well I don't have much. But thanks."  
  
"Now we must check you in with Mrs. Stantine. She is   
in charge here. We need to tell her you are here. Lets go."  
  
Again Serena was lead through the building. Along   
the way she noticed a ton of old paintings hung up on the   
walls. All the people seemed to be finely dressed and had a   
snobby look to them.  
  
"Are these the people who used to own the house?"   
asked Serena.  
  
"Yes. The Shields had a big family. Well in the fact   
that there were a lot of side families, you know Aunts,   
Uncles. The main family had only one son. But he disappeared   
one day and they never saw him again. SO the house was   
passed from relative the relative."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well we're here. Now I must warn you, Mrs. Stantine   
can be a little frightening at first, but don't worry once   
she gets to know you she will lighten up."  
  
With that Miss Dahl opened the door and left. Serena   
walked in and immediately noticed a difference in the   
atmosphere. Looking over the desk Serena for the first time   
noticed Mrs. Stantine. She had a cool, almost cold look to   
her. Her eyes were set in a deep studying look, and her lips   
pressed in a thin line. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in   
a bun at the base of her neck.  
  
"So you are Serena. Lets see. According to this   
report here, your parents died in a crash. Correct?"  
  
"Yes. That's right."  
  
"It also says here you had a nasty bump to the head,   
and don't remember much."  
  
"Yes. The doctors say my memory might come back, but   
they were unsure. Right now they are checking to see if they   
can find any relatives that can take me," after saying that   
Serena realized that Mrs. Stantine did not look pleased with   
her.  
  
"I know that already young lady. So it looks like I   
get to deal with you till then. Well first I must tell you I   
will not have you talking to me like a little know it all.   
Second, I expect you to follow all the rules here. You are   
to do what you are told. Understood."  
  
Serena nodded her head and decided right there and   
then to stay out of her way. She did not want to spend any   
more time then necessary with then woman.   
  
"You may go now. Dinner will be served at 6:00 pm   
sharp. Do not be late."  
  
"Yes. I will be there. Thank you."  
  
Serena turned and left the office without a second glance   
behind her. She decided since she would be staying here she   
might as well look around. For about 15 minutes she wandered   
the nearby halls trying to figure out where she was. It hit   
her then she did not see any other children. Turning the   
corner she mumbled to herself,  
  
"I wander where everyone is."   
  
No sooner were the words spoken did she see a group   
of kids ahead of her. She walked up to them, noticing that   
none of them saw her.  
  
"Did you here about the new kid? I here she has no   
clue who she is. Lost her parents in a crash," said one   
girl.   
  
"Did you hear where she is staying," asked another.  
  
"Nope where?" ask the first.  
  
"Up stairs, floor three. With those huge rooms."  
  
"No way," said the boy standing with them. "No one   
ever gets those rooms. Why would she get one?"  
  
"Don't know. Mrs. Stantine wouldn't tell me. Said   
she wouldn't be staying long."  
  
"That is so not fair. The little…"  
  
That is when they notice Serena backing away slowly. She had   
heard what they said and had decided not to get involved.   
  
"Hey! Were you listening to us? Don't you have any   
manners? Or did you forget them too?"  
  
"N-no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in. I was   
just wandering around. I'm sorry." Serena, who did not want   
to stay around any longer turned and ran crying away from   
the kids. Some how she managed to get back to her room.   
There she sat on the bed and cried out her frustration. She   
couldn't believe her life. She knew right away that this   
place was going to be torture, and she had nothing of   
comfort. After a while of crying she sat up and looked   
around again.   
  
"O well might as well unpack my bag."  
  
With that she walked over to where she laid it and opened it   
up. It held a few things. Some clothes she had received from   
the hospital, and a few things found in the crash. While   
sorting though the bag she found a small green pouch tided   
with black ribbon. Opening it up, Serena dumped out what was   
inside. In her hand she found a palm sized star locket the   
color of gold.   
  
"What's this?" Serena asked herself. "Something from   
my past. Has to be. I wonder what's inside."   
  
Turning it around in her hand Serena looked for a   
latch of sorts. Finally she found it. Using her fingers she   
slowly opened the locket. When it was opened it started to   
play a sweet song.   
  
"Its so beautiful," Serena whispered to herself as   
she listened to it play over and over. Suddenly she   
remembered dinner. Checking her watch, which had survived   
with her, she saw that she had only 5 minutes to find the   
dinning room. Putting the locket into her pocket she rushed   
out of her room down the hall hoping to find someone to show   
her the way. While she was running through the halls she   
couldn't help but remembering the sweet melody of the song.   
Finally she saw some kids heading towards the dinning and   
she followed at a safe distance. When she entered, she   
noticed several glances and whispering heading her way.   
She knew instantly that she situation had been   
spread around to everyone. Heading towards a table she   
received some very cool glares and decided to sit at the   
end, away from every one. She could tell that she had no   
friends here. They all seemed to be upset about something,   
most likely the room or some other rumor that had been   
spread.   
  
After dinner, Serena headed straight to her room not   
wanting to be around the others any longer. Laying on her   
bed she watched the sun setting outside her window listening   
to her locket play. She was crying. She only wanted to be   
accepted. She saw now that she would not be. Laying there   
she cried herself to sleep, listening to the comforting   
music. Little did she know that some one had seen how she   
was treated, and had decided to become her friend, somehow.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Darien*  
  
  
  
He watched over her for the next few days. He could   
not say she did not try. She did her best, getting up every   
mourning, and going through out day. She seemed to be   
ignored by the others. He knew from being there that the   
first group she had run into had been the more popular kids   
that made the rules there. No one dare disagree with them.   
So when they had decided to make the poor girl miserable the   
others just followed without question. She did seem to have   
one friend there. That was Miss. Dahl. But then again Miss.   
Dahl was "friends" with everyone. She was friends' with even   
old Mrs. Stantine.   
  
"And soon she shall have another," he said to   
himself in the empty hall. He had decided to introduce   
himself to her when she was outside. That way if she got   
scared and screamed it would be less noticeable. He was   
heading out there now. Then suddenly he stopped.  
  
  
"What am I doing?" he thought to himself. "I have   
never showed myself. What if she doesn't care? What if she   
doesn't want to know me? What if she just screams and runs?"   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't do this."  
  
But then he remembered the look on her face the first night.   
It was a look of total abandonment. She had no one. Not one   
true friend.   
  
"You've got to do this Darien. She needs you."  
  
After finally convincing himself again he headed outside to   
look for her. At first he didn't see her, but then he   
finally spotted her in the garden. She was walking through   
the lanes looking at all the flowers. He watched her   
occasionally stop the think over a decision then walk over.   
She then came to a bunch of rose bushes. He watched her   
looking and then suddenly stop, bend over, and pick one of   
the flowers. He floated closer to see what she had found. It   
was a beautiful white rose, with red swirls in it.  
  
"It must be some kind of mix," she said.  
  
At first he thought that she was talking to him. But he then   
realized that she was just talking to no one. He then   
noticed that she had put the flower in her hair, next to one   
of the buns that she kept her hair in. He decided right   
there to make himself known to her.   
  
"The roses are beautiful aren't they?"  
  
She looked up and around to the sound of the voice. When she   
saw him she seemed to pause for only a second before she   
started backing up.  
  
"Wh-who are you? What are you?" she said.  
  
"Please, don't be scared I am not going to hurt you.   
I am a ghost. I live in the house. My name is Darien," he   
said in a rush.  
  
"What do you want?" She was shaking now. He thought   
about leaving right there and then, but remembering her   
sadness… He wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Well I, well. I have been watching you. You seemed   
to need a friend. None here is going to lighten up. So I   
thought I might offer my friendship to you."  
  
He saw several emotions go across here face, but the   
one that stayed was annoyance. Not the one he was expecting.  
  
"I don't need your pity. I am fine by myself. I   
don't need you."  
  
WHAT!?, he thought, here he was trying to be nice   
and she was annoyed with him. That little, little meatball   
head. Here he was revealing himself to her, putting his   
existence on the line and she was just blowing him off.  
  
"Fine. You don't want me around that's fine with me.   
See what I care. Sorry if I ruined your day by trying to be   
nice." With that he started to fade away. See what he cared.   
If she wanted to be alone let her. She can go ahead and be a   
little…  
  
"Please wait. I'm sorry. I didn't have a right to   
snap. I'm sorry."  
  
That stopped him. He turned to her and stayed where   
he was, almost invisible to her.  
  
"I would like to be friends. It was very nice of you   
to offer. Plus I doubt anyone else is ever going to lighten   
up around here. I guess you already know, but my name is   
Serena. What did you say yours was again?"  
  
"Its Darien. But you got to promise one thing."  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone. Everyone here mostly   
believes I am a myth. A story. I would like to keep it that   
way."  
  
"You mean no one knows about you besides me? You   
don't have any other friends?"  
  
"No. I guess we have that in common. One friend   
each."  
  
He wanted to stay and talk to her more, but the   
dinner bell was ringing, and she had to go. He promised her   
that he would meet up with her again later. She wanted to   
know where but he told her that he was just show up, and not   
to worry.  
  
"I must warn you though," he said to her, "Only you   
will be able to see me. No one else. Not unless I chose them   
too."  
"So basically your telling me not to make it look I   
am talking to some one not there and make an idiot of   
myself. I can do that. Well I got to go now. See you later."  
  
With that final sentence she ran off to dinner. He   
could already see a difference in her. When she turned   
around one last time he could see a true smile on her face.   
He watched turn and skip into the building off to eat by   
  
herself.   
  
Oh why not? He thought to himself as he followed   
after her. When he got to the dinning hall he looked around   
and saw her sitting by herself as he expected. He walked   
over to he and sat on the table next to her. At first she   
did not notice him but she did when he placed his hand on   
her shoulder.  
  
"Brrr. What in the world?" she said as she looked   
around. Finally noticing him next to her, she looked around   
and then smiled at him.  
  
"Oh. Hi. I thought we were going to meet later.   
What's up?" she said in a soft voice.  
  
"I just thought I would keep you company while you   
eat. I noticed you were alone."  
  
"Yea, I usually am. I really don't mind though. I   
mean I would rather be alone, and left alone then try to sit   
  
with everyone else and get tortured."  
  
He again felt sorry for her. She really didn't deserve this,   
no one did. But like a lot of people, she was one of the   
unlucky ones in life.  
  
He did not know what to say to her, so he just   
stayed with her though out the meal, being what she needed,   
a reassuring friend. After dinner the dinning hall cleared   
of kids. After everyone was gone Serena cleared her place   
and headed out into the hall. She automatically headed for   
her room where she spent most of her time, or at least that   
is what he had noticed. Darien could still tell she was in   
one of her better moods. Reaching her door she opened it and   
headed in. But when Darien got there he paused. She did not   
invite him into her room and he did not want to float in.  
  
"Serena? Is it ok if I come in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure come on in. Sorry," she said returning   
to the half closed door, "I should have invited you in. I   
guess I am not used to having a friend yet." She gave him a   
half grin with a look that had asking forgiveness written   
into it.  
  
"It's ok. I just didn't want to float in unexpected   
if you know what I mean."  
  
She was about to open the door for him but he decided the   
float through it instead. Turning around he was welcomed   
with a look of shock and curiosity.  
  
"That's neat. Wish I could do it. By the way I   
wanted to ask you. When you touched me earlier, well, that   
is, is your touch always that cold? I don't mean to be rude,   
but it was kind of scary. One minute it was slightly to warm   
then it was like a chilly breeze was only touching my   
shoulder."  
  
"Yea, it is always like that. You didn't mind though   
did you?"  
  
"Oh no. It will just take some getting used to.   
That's all."  
  
He stayed with her for a couple of hours, talking with her   
about anything she wanted to bring up. He listened to her   
talk about how alone she had felt, and how she felt so   
unwelcomed at the orphanage. She asked a few questions about   
himself.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Well," he started, "I have been here for around 400   
years."  
  
"Wow. That's long. Can't you leave?"  
  
"No place better to go. Besides I like it here. Lots   
of people to scare when ever I want." He gave her a smile   
that meant he was just joking around but he still got   
snapped at.  
  
"That's mean. Why would you want to scare people?   
They never did anything to you. That's just plain out, out,   
well plain out mean."  
  
He gave a small laugh. He knew he would like this   
girl. There was just something about her that he couldn't   
place his finger on, but he knew that his choice of becoming   
her friend was a good decision on his part.  
  
  
  
  
End Part 1  



	2. A Friend From the Past Part 2

Part Two  
  
*Serena*  
  
Being friend with a ghost was very interesting.   
She had to be careful not to talk loud when she talked to   
him, and she had to be careful where she looked when she   
did. But she had to admit that Darien made life much   
bearable for her. He was always there, to talk to and to   
laugh with when the other kids were horrible to her. She   
found out that he died when he was 17, but that he didn't   
remember how or why. All he knew was that one mourning he   
woke up a ghost and was like that ever since. He really   
didn't mind, or at least that is what he told her so she   
let the topic drop. He also showed her some neat tricks he   
could do. Stuff like become invisible, walking through   
walls, and he could even pick up objects, which when he   
was invisible was even neater. She could tell after a few   
days when he was close to her. There was always a drop in   
the temperature around her. Soon she knew he was there   
before he became visible. The one thing that surprised her   
the most was that he could touch her. It wasn't like in   
books or movies where the ghosts floated right through   
you, even though he could do that. He became solid. It was   
pretty neat. He looked almost alive then he did but there   
was something that wasn't quite right. It was hard to put   
your finger on and at a distance you wouldn't even notice.   
Even in this form his touch was still chilling. She   
started getting used to it quickly. Now it didn't bother   
her as much, but if he caught her off guard she did   
sometimes jump.   
  
Two and a half weeks after she came she almost didn't want   
to leave anymore. Darien had made her life interesting,   
and he was her only friend. It was her third Saturday when   
she was called to the main office. Walking nervously down   
the hall she thought about the reasons for being called.   
The main one that kept popping up was they have news on   
her family situation. Entering the office she sat in the   
chair in front of Mrs. Stantine's desk.  
  
"Well Serena I have some news for you. I got a call from   
the people responsible for finding your family. They have   
had no luck. They say you most likely don't have any   
family to take you in. So it looks like you are staying   
here. Dismissed."  
  
"That's it? You just call me in here to tell me I have no   
family like it is everyday news, and then dismiss me?   
Don't you even care?"  
  
"Of course I care Serena. But I just can't give you   
special attention. Almost 50 kids live here with out   
parents. I just can't give one special attention."  
  
"I am not asking for it. You could have at least sounded   
sorry."  
  
She could tell her own temper was rising along with Mrs.   
Stantine's, but she didn't care. She was upset. She just   
found out for sure that she didn't have any family. She   
realized to herself that it wasn't as big of a shock as   
she thought it would be. But the way that woman had   
  
handled it was shocking. She didn't even care.  
  
"Serena, do you know how many kids I have told that they   
didn't have parents? Tons. I have found that the straight   
out way is the best and easiest. It is easier for kids to   
get over it when everyone is not feeling sorry for them.   
Now I think you should go."  
  
Serena got up and left the room. Halfway to her own she   
felt a sudden chill.  
  
"What do you want Darien?" she snapped out. She knew she   
shouldn't be mean but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Serena what happened? Was it bad news? Please tell me.   
Maybe I can help."  
  
She ignored him all the way to her room. Opening the door   
she stepped in and closed it. She then fell onto her bed   
and started crying. She didn't even notice or care about   
the coldness that had touched her shoulder. She just kept   
crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Darien*  
  
  
  
When she had closed the door in his face he   
couldn't believe it. He could tell she was hurting. Just   
by looking at her face he could tell. He didn't hesitate   
with the thought of going through her door. Entering her   
room he found her face down on her bad crying her eyes   
out. Sitting next to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.   
She didn't even shiver. He sat there and let here cry.   
That was the best thing for her. She needed to let it out.   
After a while she stopped crying and moved closer to him.   
Sitting up she looked at him with her sad face.  
  
"Serena what's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
"Oh Darien. She was so cold about it. She didn't   
even care. She just goes and tells me that I am alone in   
this world, with no family. Then she dismisses me like   
that. It was horrible. I couldn't believe it."  
  
"Serena its ok. You're going to be fine. It's ok. I   
promise."  
  
With those words she fell into his arms. She started   
crying again but this time around he spook softly to her   
trying to clam her down. Glancing across the room he saw   
them selves in the mirror. He would have chuckled if   
Serena wasn't feeling so bad. Even though he was in his   
"solid" form as Serena put it he still had no reflection.   
Soon after she started crying he noticed that she had   
stopped. Looking down he saw that she was asleep in his   
arms. Looking at her face, tear stained, yet at peace made   
him feel something. He didn't know what the feeling was so   
he dismissed it at once. Laying her down on the bed he   
watched her curl up into a ball. Gently he took the   
blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over her.   
Glancing over her once more he slowly faded out of her   
room into the hall.  
  
She was so sad, he thought to himself. I wish there was   
more I could do for her. That is when his heart and mind   
seemed to say to him at the same time that being her   
friend was one of the best things he could do for her.   
That is what she needed. Floating down the hall he decided   
to go outside. Of course the first thing he saw was the   
flower garden. He remembered how Serena loved looking at   
the flowers. That gave him an idea. Walking over to the   
garden he looked though and found a dozen flowers he   
thought she might like. Picking them he then went back   
towards the building. He knew he couldn't go through the   
walls holding the flowers so he had to open the door.   
Looking around he made sure no one was near. Quickly as he   
could he opened to door and stepped inside. Suddenly   
hearing voices he ducked into a closet near by. From there   
he watched the kids walk past. When they were gone he   
headed towards Serena's room.  
  
Things are so much easier with out these flowers, he   
growled as he hid yet again. Finally he reached her room.   
Quietly he opened the door and saw she was still sleeping.   
Quickly he laid the flowers on her desk then faded out   
once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Serena*  
  
  
  
She awoke to the sound of the warning bell for   
dinner. Sitting up she tried to remember what had   
happened. Then it hit her. She remembered the meeting with   
Mrs. Stantine, and being mad at Darien. She also   
remembered how he had stayed with her. The last thing she   
remembered was Darien holding her.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, she thought to herself.   
Getting up she looked around her room to see if he was   
still there. But instead of finding Darien she found   
something else. A dozen flowers were set on her desk. She   
picked them up and looked them over. There were several   
kinds, including a few roses, which were her favorite.  
  
"Thank you Darien" she whispered as she left the   
room. In her hand was one of the roses that she had   
gotten. On her way down to dinner she ran into the same   
group of kids she had meet her first day. They had not   
given up on making her life miserable. Before she could   
get away the leader of the group, who name was Jennifer   
grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey where you going Memory?"  
  
When Serena didn't answer them she was pulled into the   
circle of kids.  
  
"Hey didn't you here me? I asked you where you thought you   
were going."  
  
"Maybe she forgot," joked Kevin.  
  
"Is that right? Did you forget?" asked Shana.   
  
"No I didn't forget. I am heading to dinner. And don't   
call me Memory. It's not my name." Serena chocked out. She   
had to admit that the group did scare her. But she hated   
it when they called her Memory. But she didn't want to   
protest because she never wanted to get them really upset   
in fear of what they would do to her.  
  
"So Memory does remember how to talk. I'm impressed.   
Aren't you?" Jen said looking at the others.  
  
They nodded their agreement.  
  
"Please just let me go. I didn't do anything to you,"   
begged Serena. Usually they would tease and let her go. It   
didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
"I hear your staying. What a shame. What no one in your   
family wanted you? I wouldn't blame them. Who would want   
you?"  
  
Serena couldn't help it any longer. She started crying   
again.  
  
"Aw what's wrong? Stuck up family girl doesn't want to   
live here with us lower orphans? O well. Looks like your   
stuck here. Little cry baby."  
  
"Please let me go," Serena tried again even though she   
could barely get the words out.  
  
"I like this. I haven't made some cry in a while. I am   
having fun."  
  
The others again nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Hey what you got there?"  
  
"A rose. Why?" Serena held on to it a little tighter.  
  
"Who would give you a rose?"  
  
"A friend did. That's who."  
  
"Who this friend. Must be invisible cause I have never   
seen him."  
  
Serena would have smiled at the joke of it if Jen had not   
made her next move. She quickly grabbed to rose from   
Serena's hands and in front of her face ripped the bud in   
half. Serena who had stopped crying couldn't help it and   
again started.   
  
"Maybe we should make her cry a little harder. What do you   
think…?" Serena noticed that Jen was not looking at her   
anymore. She was now looking past her down the hall. Her   
eyes were wide, and she began to pale.  
  
"Jen what's wrong," asked Shana.   
  
Kevin was now also looking. He pointed to behind them down   
the hall. Curiosity getting the better of her Serena also   
turned around to look. What she saw almost made her laugh.   
It was a trick Darien offend did to cheer her up. He was   
holding a medium sized paper ball and was tossing it   
around in the air. What made the trick neat was that he   
was invisible. So it looked like the ball was bouncing   
around in thin air. Jen was the first to turn and run. The   
others quickly followed leaving Serena to deal with what   
ever was happening on her own. When they were gone Darien   
became his visible self. Serena walked over to him and   
gave him a hug, which he returned.  
  
"Thank you Darien. For saving me and for the flowers."  
  
"I wish I had been here sooner. Look what they did to your   
rose," he said gesturing towards the shredded flower on   
the floor.  
  
"Darien it's ok. I wish she wouldn't have done it, but we   
can't do anything about it now. At least they didn't do   
anything to me."  
  
"If they would have touch you…" growled Darien under his   
breath. Serena could help it and started to giggle.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"You are way to protective."  
  
"Am not. That girl has no right to even talk to you much   
less tell you lies."  
  
"Well, one she said wasn't a lie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that my friend was invisible. She was right. You   
are."  
  
Darien gave a slight chuckle as they walked down the hall   
to the dinning room. She was late, but it really didn't   
bother her. She ate fast away since she didn't really have   
anyone to talk to. As usual she ate quickly, not talking   
to anyone. Listening her heard Jen telling people of the   
bouncing ball in mid air. Not many believed her no matter   
how much Kevin and Shana backed her up. Serena smiled to   
herself and glanced at Darien who was also listening in.   
He shook his head and made a low tsking sound. Bending   
close to her ear he whispered,  
  
"She must be losing her mind. A floating paper ball, like   
that would ever happen."  
  
Again Serena smiled. Finishing her meal, she headed out   
side to catch the sunset. It was beautiful as usual. She   
walked through the flowers and watched as the sun slowly   
disappeared. Darien stayed at her side the whole time. He   
said very little, but that barely bothered her. She really   
wasn't in the mood for talking. When it was over the bell   
rang and she and Darien headed back inside. Reaching her   
room she opened the door and went inside. Looking toward   
her desk she suddenly gasped.  
  
"Darien," she called out. When he floated in he came   
straight to her and she pointed towards the desk. Where   
the flowers had once been there now laid a completely   
shredded pile of flower bits. Next to them was a mall   
folded note. Written on it was a simple message for   
Serena.  
  
"Next time you won't get a way."  
  
  
  
End Part 2  
  



	3. A Friend From the Past Part 3

Part 3  
  
  
*Serena*  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. All she could do   
was stare at the note and her once beautiful flowers.   
She started shaking. She couldn't help it. She didn't   
know what they could do to her but she knew it wouldn't   
be good. She started crying for the umpteenth time that   
day. She felt Darien behind her and turned to look at   
him. His face was set with worry for her. She was   
shaking so hard that she couldn't think. She fell   
against him for support, and let him hold her in his   
arms.  
  
"Darien what am I to do?"  
  
"I don't know. But don't worry. We'll think of   
something."  
  
But all Serena could think about was the fear she felt.   
She couldn't help it. She kept thinking about how   
horrible her life was. About how alone she was.   
Suddenly she felt a hand on her face. It was almost   
like he could read her mind. She looked up again and   
smiled at Darien.  
  
"You're right. We'll think of something. I'm sure of   
it."  
  
Pushing slightly away so she could move her arms, she   
gave him a quick hug and then walked back to her desk.  
  
"I just wish they hadn't destroyed the flowers. I   
really liked them. It's just like before. O well, I   
better get this cleaned up."  
  
"I'm going to go. I will see you tomorrow mourning ok?"  
  
"Ok. That's fine. Goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
The next mourning Serena awoke, at first not   
remembering what had happened the day before. Sitting   
up she looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
Suddenly it all came back to her. Groaning she fell   
back onto her bed.  
  
"I was hoping it was all a dream. No, a night mare,"   
she said to no one. Once again she sat up and got ready   
for the day. Gathering up her things, she walked down   
the hall to the showers. Realizing she was up a little   
earlier then usual she walked a little faster hoping   
she would have to wait for a shower to open. Rounding   
the corner she saw no one waiting around.  
  
"Yes" She thought as she opened the door. Quickly she   
got into the first opened shower and started washing   
her hair. While rinsing it out she heard the door open   
again. Listening she heard the voices of Jennifer and   
Shana.  
  
"I still can't figure out how that ball was bouncing,"   
said Shana.  
  
"Will you drop it? It was just some trick to scare us   
away. What I can't believe is why Memory didn't run   
with the rest of us," snapped Jen.  
  
"Maybe she was in on it."  
  
"That could be it. Maybe her friend helped her. Like   
she really has any friends."  
  
"Defiantly. Who would want to be friends with Memory?"  
  
"I'm getting so sick of her. I wish there was something   
we could do with her."  
  
Serena stood listening to they till they got into their   
showers. After they did she got out and dressed as fast   
as she could. Heading back to her room she thought over   
what they said. "I am just going to have to watch my   
step," she thought to herself as she entered her room.   
Opening the door she looked to see Darien's legs in   
front of her.  
  
"Yikes! Darien what are you doing? Trying to give me a   
heart attack?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I figured since you just showered you didn't want to   
be covered in flour."  
  
"Flour?" Looking towards her door she saw a medium   
sized bucket of flour sitting up on her door.  
  
"Thanks Darien. I owe you."  
  
"Yea I know. I am the best aren't I?"  
  
"What ever. I just overheard Jen and Shana talking   
about me. They're planning something. I left before I   
heard what though. I didn't want to get caught. I doubt   
that you will come to my rescue in the girls' shower   
room."  
  
"That I would hesitate on yes. You are just going to   
have to watch it."  
  
"That is what I was thinking."  
  
She was quiet for a while. She sat down on her floor   
next to her bad and pulled out her small suitcase.   
Opening it up she got out her locket and listened to it   
play for a while.  
  
"It really is a lovely song."  
  
"I know Darien. I wish I could remember how I got it.   
Was it a present? Or maybe my grandmother passed it   
down to me. Did my mother used to own it before she   
died? I just wish I knew. It truly isn't fair."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No you don't know. You have memories. They might just   
be of hanging out here for 400 years, but at least you   
have memories. Me, I only have the memories of being   
alone. And those are not memories I wish to have."  
  
"Well maybe if you would stop feeling sorry for   
yourself you would be able to have some pleasant   
memories. Your attitude is not making anything better.   
You need to tough it up and go on. Otherwise your going   
to live your life feeling sorry for yourself, and no   
one is going want to be friends with you cause you can   
only think of yourself."  
  
Serena shot a look his way. What she saw shocked her.   
Darien was standing, glaring at her. He had meant every   
word and she knew it.   
  
"Darien I know. I know. But it's hard. I just don't   
think I can do it."  
  
"You can, and I can help. I'm your friend remember? And   
I say you can. And you know I am never wrong."  
  
"Your right. At least on the parts about me needing to   
try, and you being my friend. Now on the always right   
part…"  
  
"Hey! Have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"Um let me think."  
  
She knew so far that he had not been wrong on much. But   
she didn't want him to know that. She needed time to   
come up with something. Right before she opened her   
mouth to answer him the bell for breakfast rang.  
  
"Well I got to go. I will tell you after breakfast. See   
you."  
  
With that she dashed down the hall giggling at the last   
look on his face. It was sort of a   
surprised/confused/annoyed looked. Half way to the   
dinning room he caught up with her.  
  
"You know that wasn't very nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Running like that. If you can't find an answer to a   
question then you should say so. See like I said I am   
always right."  
  
"Who says I don't have answer? Just because I don't   
tell you right away doesn't mean that I don't have   
answer. I am aloud to take my time aren't I?  
  
"No your not. I want an answer and I would like it…"  
  
When he had stopped talking, Serena looked to see what   
was wrong. Looking down the hall She saw Jen heading   
her way. Not was that alone a problem, but she had seen   
Darien too.  
  
"Memory how are you? I was looking for you. I hoped to   
catch you this mourning before you took your shower.   
But I guessed I missed you."  
  
"I took mine pretty early this mourning. You probably   
were just getting ready when I got out."  
  
Serena could tell she wasn't listening. She was to busy   
staring at Darien.  
  
"Hello. My name is Jen. What's yours?" she said as she   
held her hand. When he didn't take it she placed it   
back at her side.  
  
"My name is Darien."  
  
"Well Darien are you new here? I mean that has got to   
be the reason you're hanging out with Memory here."  
  
"Memory? Oh you mean Serena. And no I have been here   
for a while."  
  
"You have? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"Well I am not exactly living here…" after he had said   
that Serena had to control her giggling. She couldn't   
give him away. But she did smile at the statement. But   
as expected Jen ignored her completely.  
  
"Oh are you visiting or something like that."  
  
"Something like that. Come on Serena we are going to be   
late for breakfast. Bye Jen." He said as he grabbed her   
hand and started down the hall.  
  
"Yea, bye Jen," Serena called out.  
  
"Darien wait a sec," called out Jen.   
  
  
  
  
  
*Darien*  
  
  
  
"Darien wait a sec."  
  
But he didn't. He kept going dragging Serena behind   
him. Closer to the dinning room he slowed and let her   
go.  
  
"Darien that was close. Too close."   
  
"No not really. As long as I'm careful nothing will   
happen."  
  
"I guess your right. You just better be right. How am I   
supposed to explain a ghost?"  
  
"Keep it down. Want to whole place to hear you. Go get   
your breakfast. I will save you a seat. Since I have   
been seen might as well use it to our advantage."  
  
"Sure why not. Be back in a minute."  
  
He watched her get into line. Turning he walked over to   
their usual spot and sat down. Hearing voices behind   
him he turned to see Jen and her friends.  
  
"Hey Darien, mind if we sit with you."  
  
"I don't care. Do what you want."  
  
Shana and Kevin sat opposite of Darien and Jen went to   
sit next to him. When she started to pull out the chair   
Darien put his hand on it.  
  
"This seat is saved for Serena."  
  
"Why would you save Memory a seat? She is just a little   
nobody," said Jen.  
  
"Jen's right. She's nothing." Added Shana.  
  
"Well she isn't nothing to me. She's my friend, and I'm   
hers'."  
  
"Fine," said Jen as she pulled up a chair next to   
Shana. A few minutes later Serena walked up, and   
looking slightly confused she sat down next to Darien.  
  
"Jen, Shana, Kevin what are you doing here?"  
  
"Eating breakfast. Darien said we could sit here," said   
Shana.  
  
"He did? Well ok."  
  
They ate in silence, while Darien watched them. He   
noticed how Jen would look up and at him then at   
Serena, then at him again. Shana was also looking at   
him studying him. Kevin just sat there and would   
occasionally look up at Serena. Sometimes he would give   
Darien a hard studied look. Finally Darien couldn't   
take the silence.  
  
"So how long have you guys been here? If you don't mind   
me asking."  
  
""I have been here since I was ten. So that would make   
six years for me," said Jen.  
  
"Shana and I have been here for about 4 ½ years," said   
Kevin.  
  
"So Darien, Jen tells us your visiting? Who?" Asked   
Shana.  
  
"Well I am um visiting family who lives down the street   
from here."  
  
That was close. But it worked for a story. It wouldn't   
be hard to lie about since the houses were about a ½ a   
mile down the street, and no one would be able to ask   
about him. And if he had to leave all he would need to   
do is go down the street a little, disappear, and then   
float back. "Good idea" he thought to himself.  
  
"So how long are you staying?" Asked Jen.  
  
"Um I am not quit sure. I am staying with grandparents,   
and helping them around the house. So I might be   
staying a while."  
  
"Really? How neat. But why are you here so early?"  
  
"Well yesterday Serena here invited me to stay the day,   
so I surprised her and showed up early. Technically I   
wasn't supposed to be here till after breakfast."  
  
"Yes it was some surprised when I walked into my room   
this mourning and found him in there. But it turned out   
to be a good thing," said Serena.  
  
Darien noticed at that point that the three looked a   
little nervous. Glancing at Serena he saw that she saw   
it too.  
  
"Want to know something else?" she asked them.  
  
"What?" Said Jen slowly.  
  
"Well, when I was coming into my room Darien was   
standing on a chair right inside my door. It turned out   
that some one had put a bowl of flour on my door to   
dump on me when I opened it. It must have been some of   
the younger kids who think it would have been funny.   
Don't you guys think so?"   
  
He had to grin. The look on their faces was too much.   
He could tell that they knew she knew. He watched them   
look at each other before turning back to Serena.  
  
"Um yea it probably was some of the ten year olds. I   
mean who would do that besides kids. Right Memory?"  
  
"You know I hate when you call me that. My name is   
Serena. Not Memory. I mean it starting to look like I   
am not the only one with a memory problem. Come on   
Darien. Lets go."  
  
He stood up and left with her. A quick look behind him   
got him a glance at 3 very confused people sitting at   
the table.  
  
"I'm impressed," he said to Serena out in the hall.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You acutely snapped back at them. That was a first."  
  
"Well they were making me mad. Acting like idiots, and   
the way Jen and Shana were drooling over you was enough   
for me."  
  
"I wouldn't say they were drooling, and besides I saw   
Kevin glance your way a few times."  
  
"Like I would care. And they were drooling. So now that   
you're here visiting for the day, what would you to   
do?"  
  
"Lets go outside. It is very nice out today."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
They headed outside, in the back. He was right, it was   
nice out and soon found something to do. Behind the   
house, besides there being a garden was a small field   
where the kids were aloud to play. They walked towards   
the end of the field where trees and wild grew. They   
spent time picking flowers and sitting in the shade.   
They made some small talk, but usually when he was   
around they did talk much, in fear of being over heard.   
They had gotten in the habit of just being together. It   
wasn't had to waste time, and for the most part they   
were unbothered. Darien expected Jen and her friends to   
show sometimes or another but they never did.  
  
"You know Serena I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think it was such a good idea to get upset   
with Jen."  
  
"I know. I have been thinking about it too. But unlike   
I think was a good idea. I mean I can't let get away   
with being a brat. I think this is a step in the right   
direction. Even if it does get me in trouble, I think I   
just need to stand up. Besides it is a lot easier with   
you there. You gave me the confidence."  
  
"But I didn't say anything."  
  
"No, but you were there. I knew you where there if I   
needed you, and you won't let anything happen to a   
friend right?"  
  
"I guess I can't. I mean if something happened to you   
who would I talk to?"  
  
"Is that all you need me here for?" she asked as she   
looked at him sad eyes. He knew this girl was a good   
actor, and sometimes he couldn't tell real from fake.   
This was on of those times.  
  
"Of course not," he had decided to go with the fact   
that she acting, "I need you so I can impress someone   
with me tricks, and its fun to try and scare you. You   
always know I am there. It has become a real task."  
  
Wrong choice. She took a step away from him and turned   
her back to him.  
  
"Well," she said quietly, "If that is all I am good for   
then maybe you should go find some one else who would   
enjoy the job, cause I don't want it anymore!"  
  
She started to walk away. He couldn't believe it. He   
was only teasing her.   
  
"Serena wait. I was only teasing. I didn't..."  
  
"You know that's all I ever get. Everyone has got to   
tease me. I mean I am only poor little Memory who can't   
remember anything, can't even remember the common sense   
that tells her that she has been making a fool of   
herself, believing that someone would want to be her   
friend."  
  
She was crying. He couldn't stand the fact that he had   
made her cry. He had never wanted to hurt her. Quickly   
before she could walk away from him he wrapped his arms   
around her. At first she struggled to get away pushing   
against his chest with her hands but he wouldn't let   
her go hurting. Finally she stopped trying to pull away   
and let him hold her, her head resting on his chest,   
and her hands held against her own. He stood there, his   
arms wrapped around her for a while before he spoke.  
  
"Serena I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.   
I really didn't mean anything by it. If I had known you   
were serious I would have said that I need you because   
you are my friend, my only friend. I need you to talk   
to yes, but I also like being with because I enjoy our   
company, and listening to you talk."  
  
She looked up at him, her face still had tears on it   
but she had stopped crying. She gave him a small smile   
but it reached her beautiful eyes. That is when he   
noticed one last tear fall. Acting before he knew what   
he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her tear away.  
  
  
  
  
End Part 3  
  



	4. A Friend From the Past Part 4

A Friend From the Past  
  
By: Alys  
  
E-Mail: mazzei@isoc.net,   
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Part: 4  
  
*Serena*  
  
He's so close. No he's not going to, he wouldn't. Serena   
  
suddenly sat up in bed, breathing hard. It was the middle   
  
of the night yet she still couldn't believe what happened.   
  
She kept remembering what happened that afternoon. Even   
  
when she fell asleep she dreamed of it. She had known he   
  
was teasing yet it had still hurt. When he had held her,   
  
and wouldn't let her go she did feel confused. She wanted   
  
to leave but yet it felt right to her. She didn't believe   
  
he had kissed her though. It wasn't anything big, yet   
  
again it was. The weirdest thing about it was it wasn't   
  
cold. It felt warm to her.  
  
"O why did he do this to me?" she moaned, "Now I can't   
  
even sleep. And of course right after he complete messes   
  
up my head, he leaves, just fades away. I really hate that   
  
ability right now. Man, he has got me so messed that I am   
  
even talking to myself. This is not something I want to be   
  
doing!"   
  
Flopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling   
  
wondering what it was all about. "Why did he leave? Did he   
  
kiss me out of pity? Sorrow? Was it something else?" she   
  
kept running the same thoughts over and over in her till   
  
she finally fell asleep. But is not a night of peaceful   
  
sleep for her.  
  
The next mourning, Serena awoke feeling like she did not   
  
sleep at all. Her night had been full of dreams that had   
  
kept her tossing and turning the whole time. No matter how   
  
hard she had tried she couldn't get Darien out of her   
  
mind. "O well, at least I can talk to him about this whole   
  
thing today," she thought to herself. After taking her   
  
shower, she wandered around the halls trying the usual   
  
places, looking for Darien. She searched till breakfast   
  
bell rang, and had found no sign of him.  
  
"This is so not going to be fun," mumbled Serena as she   
  
entered the dinning hall with the other kids. Quickly   
  
looking around she hoped to get just a glance of Darien.   
  
But again she saw nothing. "Why is he hiding from me,"   
  
though Serena as she took her tray over to her usually   
  
spot. While waking there she noticed that she was   
  
receiving more attention then usual. "I wonder if Jen told   
  
ever one about Darien. She probably did, but I don't think   
  
she could of a good reason he was hanging out with me.   
  
Probably told everyone that they had planed the whole   
  
thing as a joke. Yes, that would make sense to most. They   
  
meet someone out side the orphanage, and got him agree to   
  
be Memory's friend, then he would ditch her, and that   
  
would be that."   
  
Serena was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that   
  
most of the children had left the room. Soon there was no   
  
one but her in the dinning hall, but instead of leaving   
  
Serena decided to sit a think some more. It was almost   
  
half an hour before Serena finally left to pick up her   
  
search for Darien again. She didn't understand why he   
  
would avoid her. All she could think about was that they   
  
really needed to talk, and it didn't seem like that would   
  
be happen soon. Headed outside she though he might be in   
  
the garden. Again she came up empty, and slowly headed   
  
back inside. Before she could get to her room, she ran   
  
into Jen. But not like the usual, Jen was not with Kevin   
  
and Shana.  
  
"So Memory, where's your friend?"  
  
"At his house, I mean that is where he would be if he   
  
wasn't here visiting."  
  
"Visiting… I really don't buy that whole line. You know   
  
what I think? I think that he is playing with you. I mean   
  
who would ever be true friends with you? You are just a no   
  
body without a memory. No, I think he just thought it   
  
would be fun to pretend to be your friend and then…" Jen   
  
let the statement end with out finishing.   
  
"No, your wrong. Darien is my friend. He would never just   
  
leave me and never show back up without telling me…" but   
  
that was when Serena realized how similar the whole thing   
  
was. "What if he did leave me? What if the whole thing was   
  
a big joke? No I don't believe it. He was so caring. He   
  
was there for me. It couldn't be a lie, it couldn't," but   
  
the more she thought it over the more she started to   
  
believe that it could be true.  
  
"I see you finally caught on. I mean when he didn't show   
  
up for dinner, and you showed up with that most horrible   
  
look on your face it was so obvious," laughed Jen as   
  
watched Serena turn and run as fast as she could down a   
  
hallway. And as she ran, Serena started to cry.   
  
"No, this isn't true. This isn't true. He is my friend. My   
  
only friend," thought Serena as she ran around another   
  
corner. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it   
  
was away from the people that hated her.   
  
Serena felt as though she was lost in her mind and   
  
feelings. Lost in such a storm that not even a light of   
  
hope could save her. She was confused and hurt. Alone and   
  
scared, these feels swallowed her. She was so far gone   
  
that she almost didn't feel the suddenly appear. Almost.  
  
Stopping, Serena turned to see no one else but Darien   
  
standing behind her. His face was set so it could not be   
  
read, and his eyes looked at her as though they were   
  
searching for her lost soul. His eyes made her want to   
  
turn and run again, but the thought of running from the   
  
one person she was looking for made her stand and face the   
  
studying eyes.  
  
"Darien. I-I was looking for you. Where did you go   
  
yesterday?" asked Serena in the barest of whispers, even   
  
thought she had tried to make her voice happy and light.  
  
At first he didn't answer. He stood looking like he was   
  
choosing his words with care, like they were going to be   
  
the most important words he had ever said in his entire   
  
life. Then slowly he opened his mouth.  
  
"Serena. This is the last time we will ever meet. It has   
  
been fun, but this game must end, and I am ending it now.   
  
It has gone to far, and I am must stop it. This was not   
  
supposed to happen. It was all in fun. I never should have   
  
even said hello.   
  
Goodbye Serena. Shall we never meet again," and with that   
  
he faded away, and a summer temperature reclaimed the   
  
hall, not noticing that the winters' chill had claimed the   
  
young girl's heart.   
  
Shaking, Serena reached out to where he once had stood   
  
before her, her mouth moving, silence forbidding her from   
  
screaming the name that had broken her last hope.  
  
Darien.  
  
She wanted to run, to hide. She wanted to get away from   
  
the world that had deemed itself the responsibility to   
  
make her life living hell. But she could not move. She   
  
could not scream, or shout her furies. All she could do   
  
was fall to her knees and let warm tears fall down her   
  
face, and listen the silence that had claimed her world.  
  
"No, this can't be. He-he was my friend. I trusted him. He   
  
was always so sweet and kind, and loving… This can't be   
  
true it can't. This isn't real. It isn't.   
  
That right it isn't real. This is all some weird joke,   
  
maybe some weird dream. That has to be it. God wouldn't do   
  
this to someone. He doesn't take away all hope. He just   
  
doesn't. I just need to wake up. Once I do, things will be   
  
better. They have to be."  
  
And with those thoughts, although knowing that she was in   
  
no dream, Serena forced herself to stand. Looking around,   
  
she realized that she was not in a place she knew. She   
  
turned a full circle. Looking down the halls, listening   
  
for some clue on which way to go. Finding none, she walked   
  
down the hall until she could go no further. Sighing in   
  
defeat she turned and slumped against the wall, only to   
  
have it move out from behind her, and let her fall onto   
  
the floor with a yelp.  
  
Looking from her posistion Serena saw a flight of stairs   
  
that seemed to be heading down. Rolling over she saw that   
  
they didn't lead down, but up. Standing she looked around   
  
to see if anyone was watching, or heard her yell. Seeing   
  
no one, she slowly started to climb the stairs.   
  
There were no windows, and there were no lights. If there   
  
was anything to see, she never saw it. Even if she could   
  
she wouldn't have seen it. The grief that had built up   
  
inside her was in control and how she moved or what she   
  
saw made no difference.   
  
After what seemed like forever, Serena came to a door.   
  
Placing her hand on the handle she wondered if the door   
  
could be locked. But on turning the old knob she found   
  
that it wasn't.  
  
Stepping out into the light, Serena couldn't believe her   
  
eyes.  
  
"The roof," she whispered as she looked around. It was a   
  
flat roof, with a small gate all the way around. It looked   
  
like people probably used to come up here.   
  
Walking over to the edge she looked around at the land   
  
around her and thought about how beautiful it was.  
  
"It's so peaceful. It's so perfect. Why can't my life be   
  
like that? Why can't things stay good? Why am I cursed to   
  
be alone? Every time I think I have found somewhere to fit   
  
in, somewhere where I can trust things will be ok, some   
  
one I can believe in, every time I do the fates see it,   
  
and it ends. Why does my happiness always end? Why does   
  
someone always see fit to end it for me? Always someone   
  
must end the life I found," were words that escaped her   
  
mouth before tears started to fall. Her heart hurt like it   
  
had never before. Looking over the railing, Serena saw the   
  
flowerbed that she had walked through when she was sad.  
  
"I think this time," she whispered looking over the   
  
railing again, "I think this time I will end my life for   
  
me."  
  
End Part 4 


	5. A Friend From the Past Part 5

A Friend From the Past  
  
By: Alys  
  
E-Mail: mazzei@isoc.net,   
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Part: 5  
  
"Why am I hiding from her?" he asked himself as he watched   
  
her from a distance looking for him.  
  
"Because you're confused."  
  
"Because you know what you are about to do to her."  
  
"Because you know if you see her now you will say what you   
  
have to say sooner."  
  
"Because if you see her now, you might not."  
  
"Because if you want to protect your heart."  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
Voices. They were always there. They had been there every   
  
time he decided something. He hated them. They always   
  
knew, and said the truth. He always heard them. But now he   
  
heard them and it hurt. Every one of them knew what he was   
  
going to do. Every one of them hated him. Hated him with a   
  
passion.  
  
Floating down a hallway, he leaned against a doorframe and   
  
thought about what he was going to say. Not knowing how   
  
long he had been standing there, he heard footsteps coming   
  
down the hall. Looking up, he saw Serena rush past him.   
  
She stopped suddenly. She had sensed him. He knew it. She   
  
always seemed to know when he was around. Turning, she   
  
looked at him. Her eyes showed how much her heart hurt. He   
  
could see that she was in pain, pain from her soul.   
  
"Darien. I-I was looking for you. Where did you go   
  
yesterday?" asked Serena in the barest of whispers. He   
  
looked at her. He was going to crack. He knew it. If he   
  
stared into her blue eyes any longer he knew he would   
  
change his mind.  
  
"Serena. This is the last time we will ever meet. It has   
  
been fun, but this game must end, and I am ending it now.   
  
It has gone to far, and I am must stop it. This was not   
  
supposed to happen. It was all in fun. I never should have   
  
even said hello.   
  
Goodbye Serena. Shall we never meet again," and with that   
  
he faded away, hating himself more then anyone could ever   
  
hate him. At least he hoped that Serena did not hate him   
  
more. She should. He knew it. He didn't know why he had   
  
done what he did. Was he really trying to protect his   
  
heart? He knew that he had never felt close to anyone   
  
before. But she was so different. Her smile broke through   
  
to him. It broke down walls that he had built over the   
  
years to protect him from being alone.   
  
Coming through a wall, He almost floated right through Jen   
  
and her friends.   
  
"Yeah, and then I ran right into Memory. I swear I have   
  
never seen her cry the way she did. I told her the truth.   
  
That no one would ever be her friend, and Darien was only   
  
joking around with her. He just convinced her that he was   
  
a friend, and then he ditched her. I knew that was going   
  
to happen. And the look on her face proved it. She knew he   
  
had left, left for good. Now maybe I get a hold of him."  
  
"Jen," said Shana, "Don't you think it was a little much?   
  
I mean that was a little harsh."  
  
"Harsh or not it was the truth. The Darien never wanted to   
  
be her friend, and he knew he would break her heart."  
  
"You got to wonder though," said Kevin silently, "How many   
  
more times he can handle heart break before she just gives   
  
up. And you never know what one will do if they have given   
  
up on the world."  
  
He didn't wait to hear anymore. Turning around he headed   
  
straight back to where he had left Serena. Upon reaching   
  
the spot, he saw that she wasn't there. Looking around for   
  
her, he noticed that the wall at the end of the hall had   
  
been moved. He knew that there were many passages in the   
  
house that no one knew about. Serena must have found one.  
  
Heading to the end of the hall, he entered the passage,   
  
and headed up the stairs. The door at the top was open,   
  
and there he saw her. Looking over the edge of the small   
  
railing the surrounded to roof. She was talking to   
  
herself. Slowly coming up behind her, he could hear her   
  
talking to herself.  
  
"It's so peaceful. It's so perfect. Why can't my life be   
  
like that? Why can't things stay good? Why am I cursed to   
  
be alone? Every time I think I have found somewhere to fit   
  
in, somewhere where I can trust things will be ok, some   
  
one I can believe in, every time I do the fates see it,   
  
and it ends. Why does my happiness always end? Why does   
  
someone always see fit to end it for me? Always someone   
  
must end the life I found," were words that escaped her   
  
mouth before tears started to fall, as she looked over the   
  
railing.  
  
"I think this time," she whispered looking over the   
  
railing again, "I think this time I will end my life for   
  
me."  
  
"End her life for herself?" the thought screamed inside   
  
his head, as the world seemed to slow. Slowly Serena   
  
pushed herself up and over the railing.  
  
"Serena!" shouted Darien, "No! Don't I'm sorry! Please   
  
don't!" he launched himself towards her.   
  
Turning she saw him. But it was not soon enough, for her   
  
hand slipped, and so did she.  
  
Darien's body acted without even being told to. Reaching   
  
down, he grabbed for the first thing he could reach. Her   
  
hand.  
  
"Serena! I got you!" he shouted as he tightened his grip   
  
anymore. He looked down at her, into eyes of the bright   
  
sky blue so usually filled with trust. They were filled   
  
with hate.  
  
Not stopping, Darien pulled her back up to the roof,   
  
thanking the spirits that he had been able to become solid   
  
in this time of need.  
  
Once back on the roof, Darien looked at her in disbelief   
  
over what she had just done.   
  
"Serena! What in the hell were you thinking? What would   
  
you have done if I hadn't been there? You would have   
  
killed yourself! How could you be so careless?"  
  
"Why do you care?" came a low voice. "Why do you care!? I   
  
don't mean anything to you! Why do you care what I do? And   
  
why did you stop me?" she was yelling now. He knew he   
  
deserved it. He deserved everything she said to him. His   
  
heart hurt from the pain he felt from abonding her. He   
  
deserved a fate that could never be given to him.   
  
"Why did I stop her?" suddenly sprang forth in his head.   
  
"She wanted to jump?"  
  
"Why did I stop you?" he yelled at her. "Did you want to   
  
jump?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!" she shouted as tears ran down her face. "Yes!   
  
I wanted it to end. I wanted the pain to end! I hate it,   
  
this pain in my heart. I want it to end. But you wouldn't   
  
know what I am talking about would you? You're just a   
  
stupid ghost. What would you know about pain like this?"   
  
she said as tears ran down her face even faster, and a   
  
hand covered her heart.  
  
"Serena, you call me a ghost, one who does not know pain.   
  
But, a ghost is a soul without a body and it is the soul   
  
the hurts. Not the heart, and the pain I felt when I   
  
thought that I was going to lose you did hurt. It hurt my   
  
soul, and it hurt my heart. The heart you claim I do not   
  
have."  
  
If he could have cried he would have. Sinking down to his   
  
knees, he wished tears would come. He wished with all his   
  
heart, that tears would come and help ease his pain, and   
  
his guilt. He had driven his one friend, his one and only   
  
friend to almost taking her own life, all because he was   
  
afraid, all because he was afraid of being hurt by her.   
  
But instead he had hurt himself.  
  
Feeling the warmth of someone close to him, he opened his   
  
eyes to see the blue of the summer sky staring back at   
  
him.  
  
"Why?" whispered a soft voice. "Why did you push me away?"  
  
"Because, because…" he wanted to answer her, but he was   
  
afraid. He didn't want rejection. He didn't want to go   
  
back to being along.   
  
"Because I love you."  
  
End Part 5 


End file.
